


Just as sweet as the cake

by LovingErina



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never expected the guy he met at the bakery to be at his mother's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as sweet as the cake

What time is it? Arthur sighed as he looked at his watch. It was almost closing time for the stores in England. It was freezing cold outside and of course Arthur had forgotten his gloves and scarf. Tomorrow was his mother’s birthday and she asked him to bring the cake, as both his parents wouldn’t have time to get it themselves. He just needed one cherry cake – one. And at that very moment, he saw someone taking the last one.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured, chasing after the man. Tapping on his shoulder, he said: “I’m sorry, sir, but would you mind picking a different cake? You see, it’s my mother’s birthday tomorrow, and she asked me to get this particular cake and nothing else, and-“

The man raised his hand and Arthur stopped talking. Did he say something wrong? “So you’re saying you need this cake or else your mother would be disappointed?” the man repeated.

“Kind of, I wouldn’t say she would be disappointed, but…” The man smiled and gave Arthur the cake.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. But, may I ask for your name, monsieur?” The man blushed slightly when he said the last word. “I’m sorry, I can’t help but slip in French words here and there.”

“You’re from France? I thought so, judging from your accent. My name’s Arthur, mister…”

“Francis. It was a pleasure meeting you, Arthur. And wish your mother a happy birthday from me tomorrow,” Francis said before walking away.

“The pleasure is al mine,” Arthur whispered to himself. Goddamn, he was hot as hell.

-

“Happy birthday mom,” Arthur said, hugged his mother (trying not to crush the cake), and gave her a kiss on her cheek. His mother smiled for a second, but then scolded him since he was a ‘bit’ late.

“I’m sorry,” he said, bowing his head in shame. “Traffic was a hell, it’s really slippery and-“

“Yeah, yeah, enough excuses. Your father is in the kitchen, would you mind bringing the cake to him?”

After taking of his shoes and jacket, Arthur brought the cake to his father. When he returned to the living room, he stopped walking and his mouth fell open.

“F-Francis?”

“Arthur?”

The two men stared at each other. Why was he here? Why was he seated next to his uncle?

“Yo, nephew!” Arthur almost screamed from shock when he got hugged from behind. “Congrats with your mom!”

“Dammit, Alf. Please don’t scare me like that anymore,” Arthur sighed. Wait, could it be… “Francis, I need to speak to you.”

“What, now?”

"Yes, of course now.”

Before the two men disappeared into the hallway, Arthur scolded Alfred for chuckling. “I only know him one day, dude.”

“You never know, Arthur,” Alfred said, grinning widely.

-

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Francis asked when Arthur had closed the door.

“First of all, why are you here?”

“Alfred asked me to come with him. He said birthdays like these are always really boring since he has a really boring nephew.. he couldn’t possibly be talking about you, right?”

“Oh, yes he is talking about me. Second, how do you know Alf?”

“Alf.. so cute.”

"Please answer my question.”

“I’m his friend and colleague.”

“Alf has work? Surprising…” Arthur turned around to head back to the living room, but Francis slipped his arms around his waist to let him stay where he was. Arthur cheeks turned slightly red at the embrace.

“You know,” Francis whispered in his ear, “you’re really cute.” Arthur felt shivers travelling down his spine. Yes, Francis was hot. Incredibly hot. But he only met him yesterday.

“Please, let me go,” Arthur mumbled.

“But you’re obviously enjoying it.. look, you’re getting hard.” Francis chuckled as Arthur looked down. “Did you think I was lying?”

“Why did you even look at such a place?” Arthur asked embarrassed. _Bloody hell, is this a cliché case of love at first sight?_

Francis was about to respond, but the door swung open and a really excited Alfred interrupted him. His expression changed immediately when he saw the two.

“Oh, well, I’m sorry,” he said sarcastic. “I hope you two will have fun.” He softly closed the door, a grin on his face.

“Why are you even friends with him?” Arthur asked the French. Francis only laughed and removed his hands from Arthur’s waist. Rather, he turned the other around so they faced each other.

Arthur knew exactly what he was trying. He used both his hands to protect his mouth from receiving a kiss.

“Ah, so Alfred was right, huh? You’re really boring~” Francis sighed.

“I only met you yesterday!” Arthur raised his voice. “Heck, I know absolutely nothing about you!”

“Then, why don’t we get to know each other some more?” Francis said in a soft tone. Without knowing what was actually happening, Arthur got picked up by Francis and got carried upstairs. And there, all the fun began...


End file.
